dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple Wood
Apple Wood (known as Fantasy Zone in international regions) is a Kuboian children's educational Kantasy television series aimed at children aged six and under. Produced by Red Grape Studios, the show reuses the characters of the 1995 television series Ouraine. A total of thirteen episodes were produced for the show - the show premiered on KT in 1999 as part of its short-lived Big New Adventures! block. The show was continuously reran on KT until April 2005, with reruns currently airing on Kantasia since August 2019. Premise Apple Wood Nursery is a day care centre for young children with busy parents. The main day care centre is run by the popular, slapstick Mr. Goodtoo. Inside the day care are a set of potions which, when thrown onto the floor, open up a door to a world called Fantasy Zone, a place where anything normally impossible and/or impractical can happen. Due to Fantasy Zone's unpredictable nature, the children keep its existence secret from their parents. One of the day care's most recurring attendees is the imaginative and adventurous eight year-old Ouraine. Her curious nature is often what gets her and her friends in trouble, but is often the one to save the day in the end. Other attendees to the day care include Ouraine's friends Suzie, Kayin, Fyu and Xya, her love interest Pip, and her preteen auntie and uncle Zaria and Astro. Characters Main characters * Ouraine - The show's main protagonist, an eight year-old with a large imagination. She shows the most interest in Fantasy Zone, but sometimes gets too excited when exploring it. However, she always undoes her mistakes, and is always there to save the day when one of her friends is in trouble. She is voiced by Anita Federate. * Zaria - Ouraine's ten-year old auntie. She is voiced by Bryn Gelashvili. * Astro - Ouraine's ten-year old uncle, and Zaria's twin brother. He is voiced by Franklin Omisore. * Pip - One of Ouraine's best friends, who she has a crush on. He occasionally gets angry at Ouraine's impulsive behaviour, but otherwise cares a lot for her. He is voiced by Kayzie Atoun. * Suzie - One of Ouraine's best friends, an English-speaking and flirty girly girl. She is voiced by Bryn Gelashvili. * Xya - One of Ouraine's best friends, who is athletic and hyperactive. He is voiced by Bryn Gelashvili. * Kaylin - An attendee of the day care who is very loyal, but also regularly sarcastic. She is the only black character on the show. Kaylin is voiced by Franklin Omisore. Supporting cast * Mr. Goodtoo - The owner of Apple Wood Nursery. He is voiced by Tone Riddles. * Fyu - An attendee of the day care who, whilst often coming off as a sneaky and shady character, is a generally friendly and organised person. He is voiced by Drew Duncan. * Mr. Amon - Ouraine's personal support assistant. * Sniffy - Ouraine's puppy, a beige-coloured beagle. Episodes Series 1 (1997) Reception Ratings Apple Wood was allegedly one of KT's most popular programmes during its initial run in the late 1990s. Critical reception Open Eagle gave the show a 9 out of 10, praising the exceptionally high quality animation and the charming personalities seen in the characters. They later ranked the show #7 in their Top 100 Greatest Kids Show list in 2015. were less positive in their review of the show, stating that the show has too many cliches to be enjoyed by a non-Kuboian audience. As of April 2019, the show has a normalised rating of 7.4 out of 10 on . International broadcast Kuboia * KT (1999-2008) * Kiddioka (2019-present) Argentina * Magic Kids (1999-2006) Canada * YTV Jr. (1999-2002) * Teletoon (2001-2007) * Teletoon Retro (2009-2011, 2014-2015) China * CCTV-14 (2003-present) Central and Eastern Europe * Minimax (1999-2004) * Fox Kids Play (2003-2005) * Jetix Play (2005-2010) France * France 5 (1999-2008) Netherlands * Kindernet (1999-2003) United Arab Emirates * e-Junior (2001-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (1999-2002) * CBeebies (2004-2005) United States * PBS Kids (1999-2005) * Qubo (2007-2010, 2019-present) See also * Apple Wood/Tropes Category:Kuboia Category:Kantasy Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1990s Category:1999 Kuboian television series endings Category:1999 Category:1999 Kuboian television series debuts